In love with you
by Alex Angelline
Summary: When you want something so bad, what would you do to get what you want? To make the person that you always cared about happy? But what if You could make it happen or if you couldn't? R&R please...
1. Tell me again

_To: __n0th3re_

_How are You? Um, well you must be wondering why this random person just decided to send you an email huh? Well, I duno, I was new to this and I just thought that...maybe I duno...we can be friends? Well, Um so my name's Ly. Don't be too worried on how it's prounced. It's a bit werid, but yes that's my name. Well, I'm really hoping that maybe, once again, that we can be friends and maybe keep in touch...?? Well, um bye then! "_

"There. I hope we do become friends..." A sigh escaped from her mouth and into the heat.

A smile came onto her lips as the computer beeped, signaling a new email.

Email clicked open and the smile grew.

_From: __n0th3re_

_T: lybbeeez _

_"I r3cieved your 3mail. yes sure! I'd love to be friends. HAHAHAHAHAA. no. AS IF."_

Dark Brown eyes continued staring at the computer screen, blinking.

"Haha...funny joke...AGH! Boys are just so stupid!"

The computer screen blinked out.

Hands picked up a cell phone, stuffed in a pocket as the door slammed and out into the night did her raven hair blended in with the darkness.

Another sigh broke out and she lied down on the bright yellow car with black stripes running down the center of the car..

Hands out strenched into the sky and pointed out, words spilled.

"Tell me, why are boys so stupid?" Eyes blinked as she asked the question at large and four cars reved forward and started breaking apart like puzzle pieces. Each one transformed into an autobot and sat down under the sky next to the yellow car that was still resting in it's spot silently.

Two of them started to mess around and another one sighed at their immaturity and went to resolve their conflict before a fight broke out. The tallest one went cloesr to her.

"Ly, I don't think those are the type of questions that should be asked to us."

Ly eyed the blue, flamed red autobot. "I guess so..."

"I just thought that maybe...people would be different."

"From what I've seen, people are different and very courageous."

Ly smiled upon hearing those words. "Tell me, how have people changed?"

"This isn't something I can tell you Ly."

Seeing her crest fallen face, "It's something you have to see for youself." He added.

"But Optimus Prime! People are just...People!" She got off the car and the yellow car transformed into his autobot form.

"Permission to speak?"

Optimus Prime nodded. "Go ahead Bumblebee."

The yellow autobot turned to Ly. "People are quite interesting."

Ly's face was skeptical and Optimus Prime knew what he was getting at. "Bumblebee's right."

"Oh yea?! When has the yellow daisy ever been wrong???"

Ly slightly laughed at Jazz's comment. "Don't tease him Jazz."

"Yea Jazz. You might hurt his feelings." Ironhide chided.

"You two enough already. If you wanted to go for the walk--"

"Drive Ratchet. DRIVE." Jazz cuted in and Ratchet sighed. The three of them went back into the forms of their cars and Jazz and Ironhide drove off.

"Are you feeling up for it Optimus Prime?" Ratchet asked, before leaving.

"I will come too." And Ratchet drove off. Optimus Prime gave Bumble beee and Ly one last look for go off also.

Ly sat down and Bumble Bee sat down next to her. She leaned on his armor and whispered in a soft voice...

"Tell me again...Why we had to come all the way out here."


	2. Past Begins

A giggle broke loose as the girl ran down the hill and rolled a bit way down.

"Ly! Don't venture out so far!" Her mother pleaded.

Ly stood up and looked behind her to see her parents keeping up with her.

"aH! daddy!!" said Ly as she ran into his arms and he picked her up. Her mother by her side with a smile.

"Ly, Ly, Ly. What would I ever do without my little angel?" Said her father and Ly smiled.

"You'd be big like a ball without me!" said Ly and her parents laughed.

"Ly! Such a thing a say at a girl of this age!" Her mother chided her.

Ly put on a innocent face. "But it's true. Without me, daddy wouldn't run around so much and he'd just watch tv, sitting on the couch all day."

Ly's mother laughed along with her father.

"How I wish we can stay like this forever my angel." Her father said as they walked back to the house.

"Don't worry daddy. We will always stay together like this forever and ever!" exclaimed Ly. However, her parents had a different face held a different expression, with a forced yet grim smile.

"Is she in bed?" Her mother asked as she walked into the living room. Night had fallen quickly this day. Her father nodded with grim as he looked up at the clock.

"They're here." And the door bell rang.

"Patty, open the door."

She swung open the door and three men walked in with black suits.

"Good evening to the both of you, Patty." The man in the middle greeted, tipping his head to her.

"Good evening to you also Charlies."

"Nick." said Charlies, however he didn't greet back.

"She's in her room sleeping." was all he said and Charlies motioned the other two men and they were off to her room.

"Pat, it's alright." Nick reassured as he noticed her hand gripping tightly on the door knob. He took her into his arms as the two men came back, one of them carrying the sleeping Ly. They both went outside and the sound of a car door was shut and engine starting.

Tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Please, let us have her back..."

Charlies sighed and shook his head. "We've been over this. Project A, Ly, and this whole experiement."

"I just want to know that Ly will be safe. No matter what happens." said Nick, but with a threat behind his voice.

"Nick, we've been friends for such a long time. I can't have Ly coming back here."

"so-so what are you going to do if she does then?!" Patty shrieked. "What if she finds her way back here?!"

Charlies looked to Nick and he held her back. "Patty darling, Honey. Ly will be safe."

He gave a meaningful look to Charlies. "Yes, she will be safe, but like I said. We can't have her coming back here. From this point on, you can't know about it her or this Project." said Charlies as he took out a hand-gun.

"Wh-what? But we're her parents!" said Patty, shocked.

"Now Charlies. This isn't par-" said Nick.

"It's part of procedure." said Charlies.

Two gun shots went off as birds flew up into the sky, surprised and scared away by the sounds.

Two bodies fell to the floor. "Don't worry. Project A is a success already."

Patty and Nick lied there on the floor, their eyes reflecting their last wish.

Her hands unvieled a ring with an engraving on it. A engraving of the transformers. His hand slowly moved toward her's and with whatever strength he had left, he grasped her hand and she closed her eyes and small smile appeared on her lips. "Please...save her...and keep her safe..."


	3. Help for those wanting it

"Project A...Open your eyes. Come on."

_A woman's voice..._

"Come'on ' Angel '. Open your eyes. Please please please! Open your eyes."

_A Man's voice..._

"How is she doing?"

_Another man's voice..._

"Mr. Baker - "

"Charlies, Mike."

"Uh, right. Give me the stats on her Diem."

Diem, a young woman, with flaming red hair and brown eyes, handed Mike a stats chart. She returned to the huge glass ball that was caging Project A in a orange liquid.

"It seems like she's doing well. Have you already run training through her?" asked Charlies.

"Yes sir. We plan to run her through dianogstics as soon as she opens her eyes. It usually means she's ready and awake for everything." replied Mike.

Charlies nodded in understanding. "However, they want to put her through another run now."

Mike looked shocked.

"Sir, no! You can't do this to her. She just finished her one year training they ordered her to do. She did it without stop and with small ease." exclaimed Diem, amoked at what they were wanted to do to their project. "That's the longest she's gone without rest."

"The Project, she'll strain and all this work will fail. It will all go down the drain." Mike added in protest. "We spent so many years on her. Eight years of work will go down the drain and - "

"We believe eight years have already proven that Project A is already a sucess and has been."

The three of them turned around to see another man standing by the door way.

"Mr. Vale Sir. Even with eight years, the one year training - "

"Has been a the greatest achievement yet that she has shown, Diem."

"But Sir, - " Diem sputtered, but Mike held her back as men in black filed in and guns were cocked. All of them aimed at the two of them.

"That's enough. If you wanted her to do this that bad. You should have informed us sooner." said Mike firmly. "Diem, let her out."

Diem hesitated. Mike gave her a small push and she started working on the control board that monitored her.

A smirk appeared on his face. "Good man you are Mr. Buni." said Mr. Vale in a dawling tone as he with drew a gun. Diem stopped what she was doing as soon as the gun was drawn. "You too Miss Une. Both of you have been great tools to us. Now if you will just kindly hand me over my 'life'."

Diem felt her anger boil. "You Bas-"

"Diem!" Diem became quiet and Mike looked at Charlies and Mr. Vale.

"Any Last words Mr. Buni?" Mr. Vale asked with a bored voice.

"Charlies, Mr. Vale, you should know that help is always given to those who ask for it."

They laughed. "Yes yes, good joke before death Mr. Buni."

Mike was smiling. He then smashed a red button that was protected by a glass box. At the same moment, her eyes flew open. Gun shots were tiggered off the walls as part of the wall caved in, causing a build up of dust. Half the men on the bridge came crashing down as the bridge broke apart. The glass dome holding her shattered and orange liquid came spilling out and everyone was slipping and sliding hoping to get a grip on the floor, but failed.

"SOMEONE SECURE THE GIRL! GET ME THE GIRL!!" Mr. Vale roared over the confusion and still blinded by dust as more of the walls caved in as if someone was pushing in the walls and then pulling out. Gun shots were still going off everywhere.

"STOP IT!! Hold your guns!" ordered Mr. Vale as the dust cleared and everything cleared. On the floor was Diem and Mike, they were floating on the orange liquid.

His eyes traveled up to the walls to see the damage done. A huge hole had appeared as if a airplane had crashed into the building and was pulled out.

"Mr. Vale. The glass..." His eyes flew to the dome that was captivated with her, but now it was shattered and nothing was there except shards of class, tubes and orange liquid dripping down.

"Help huh? Goddamn it. Find me Project A!' "

The other guards started filing out as the two of them stood there.

"What do you think ' help ' was?" questioned Charlies.

However, no answer came and Mr. Vale stormed out the building.


	4. Help Came

"Hey, is she alive??"

"I don't know. I can't see. Oh wait! look!"

"Those look like the engraving that's on the Allspark."

"Why does her skin look like those engraving?"

"Ironhide, Jazz, Be quiet!"

They both shut up at the sametime from the sharp tone of Optimus Prime.

"Ratchet, what do you think?" He asked him.

Ratchet stared at the linings on the girl. "I would assume that they put the parts of the Allspark in her, so that if it was destroyed, she would be the ' safe keeper ' of whatever would be left." He explained, while pointing out the lines on her and tracing them with a laser point.

"You mean even the last shard that I had given them?" said Optimus Prime and Ratchet nodded.

"Yes, they probably put it inside her also." sighed Ratchet.

_The voices...they're all...men voices...but..they're not human..._

Optimus Prime and Ratchet had turned away to discuss a little bit more. Ironhide, Jazz and Bumble bee started looking at her as if she was a piece of painting, but then something caught their attention.

"Hey guys." Optimus prime and Ratchet turned around and looked. "I think she's starting to wake." Said Ironhide as he motioned to her.

She did most certainly start to stir as she she sat up. Her eyes revealed dark brown colored eyes and raven hair. "She looks like Patty, but her hair isn't brown like her. It's dark like Nick." Jazz added in watching her also.

She blinked a couple times as she stared up at the five autobots that were staring back down at her. She reached out for Bumble Bee and a electric surge was sent throughout his body, that sent him flying back a couple of feet.

"Bumble Bee!"

Ironhide's arms flew into place and aimed them at the girl still sitting on the floor.

"What did you do to Bumble Bee?!" he demanded still pointing the guns at her, however Optimus Prime held him down.

"She's human. Don't Ironhide." He consoled, but Ironhide wasn't moved.

"She has part of the Allspark apart of her. No way is she human."

"Wa-wa-wait!" All of them turned around and looked at Bumble Bee. He had finally spoke for the first time in a long time.

"She repaired his vocal cords...she did it." said Ratchet, shocked.

Ironhide's arms, went down to rest as she stood up wobbling as she took her first few steps. Optimus Prime's hand steadly held her up as she walked towards Bumble Bee. She tripped and caught herself on his leg. He looked down at her as she smiled up at him.

"Can you speak now...?" asked the girl, in a soft whisper.

"Yes. Thank you..." Bumble Bee replied.

She pushed her self up again, but with Bumble Bee's help, he pushed her towards Optimus Prime. However she was stopping once in a while to turn and look at Bumble Bee, but he continued pushing her towards Optimus Prime. Once she was close enough, he scooped her into his huge hands. He brought her up to his face and saw that her eyes were glistening with tears. She curled herself into a ball as she said softly, "Please...I want to go home..."

"You don't have a home anymore. It was gone years ago..." He replied to her.

"Please...I just want to get away...anything would be fine..." and Optimus Prime nodded as the other autobots transformed into their cars.

"I can take her so it won't be such a hassle to others." They looked at Bumble Bee's bright yellow car.

"Alright." Optimus Prime carefully placed the girls fragile body into his car and then transformed into his car and they drove off into the night.


	5. wonder 'bout

"And that's what happened..." Bumble Bee finished to Ly, but she stayed quiet.

"Ly?"

He looked at her to see that she had fallen asleep while he was telling her the same story that he told her everytime she asked him to repeat why there were where they were. Bumble Bee scooped her up into his hands and opened the window. Ly felt his actions, but grabbed onto to one of his fingers as she felt her sliding off his hand and onto the soft mattress.

"Ly, you fell asleep. It's better for you to go to bed."

Ly shook her head. "No...stay with me..." She mumbled sleepy as she opened her eyes.

"I've always liked it better when I know you're near by..." Ly whispered giving him a small smile.

Bumble Bee shook his head. "I'll get to bed if you promise to stay here with me...or at least letting me know that you're near." Ly negotitated.

"Alright fine. Just get in bed." Bumble bee concured and Ly got in bed happily, but was still holding onto Bumble Bee's finger.

She continued looking at Bumble Bee.

"What? Go to sleep already." he said, slightly annoyed, but amused at the same time.

"Would it make you happy if I fell asleep?"

Bumble Bee stared at Ly. _What is this girl getting at???_ But he decided to change the subject, sensing that it was going in a direction that he didn't want it to go.

"You were turned down by another boy weren't you?" he asked, amusing himself, looking at Ly's reaction.

Ly turned red. "Why else would I ask why boys are so freaking stupid?" she said in contempt.

Bumble Bee chuckled. "Can't say that I didn't warn you about it."

"Ha hah ha. I'm sure you warn me about alot of things and then rubbing it into my face." Her tone was sarcastic.

"Oh really? Well, then I'll do it more often then." Ly glared at him. "No, but seriously." He dropped his sarcasm and mockery in his eyes. "If you need any help or anything from me, just ask. Don't hesitate." Ly continue staring at him, but then Bumble Bee broke the gaze. "Go to sleep already." Ly smiled.

"okay okay. I'm going to sleep. Good- Night Bumble Bee..." and her hand slid away from his finger and under the sheets.

She turned her back towards him and within minutes, Bumble Bee sensed that her breathing had slowed down, meaning that she had fallen asleep. He transformed into his car and drove off into the night to join the others. However his mind was definitly elsewhere. What was the look that he had given Ly? What was the look that she had given him? And what is this feeling that's lingering within him or thing if he can actually call it a feeling. Robots don't feel 'emotions'...right?

Ly smiled as she tricked Bumble into thinking that she was asleep. She had wanted to sleep with Bumble Bee close to her, but knew that he had wanted to join the rest of them for their nightly drive.

Or did he?

Those words of comfort that he had given her after his mockery was...different. It felt special. As if he'd never said those words to anyone else, maybe not even to his closet friends. And the look in his face; on his face...but...he was just a robot wasn't he? An Autobot. They can't...really have expressions right...? But whatever the look was on his face...Ly knew better than to deny herself, but this time, maybe just this time she will do just that.


End file.
